


unmoved

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Azu comes home from a shorter shift than normal and finds Sasha sleeping on the couch
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	unmoved

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier's as it was.
> 
> a second fic the day after i posted one? unlikely, but here it is.

When Sasha relaxed it was a visible sigh, a full body slump when before she was rigid and on edge. She looked like a cat in a patch of sun, beautiful and content with herself, for the moment. 

Azu brushed a lock of hair from Sasha’s forehead with the hand that hung over the back of the couch and smiled. She looked down at the sleepy sprawling shape of her across the couch in their living room and felt the warm glow of Aphrodite’s approval in her chest.  
It’s been rough, these past few months, but they managed. Sasha free from the influences of her family and working part time at Bi Ming’s store. Azu finally working shifts at the hospital, now that everything has slowed down around them.

Sasha sleepily stretched and bumped her head against Azu’s fingers,”’re home early. Hi.” Sasha blinked her eyes open slowly with a lazy smile. Sasha yawned and pushed herself up to sit on the couch face to face with Azu leaning across the back and pressed a soft kiss to the orc’s lip,”Wasn’ expecting you back for hours, ‘s well good of course but I woulda made something to eat.”  
Azu snorted,”By made, I hope you mean ordered. I know you’re letting Zolf teach you, but I’d like the kitchen to be in one piece,” Azu’s eyes softened as she smiled,”But thank you, love.” 

“‘Course.” Sasha pressed her face against Azu’s arm with a sigh. It wasn’t that late but she still tried to stay up for Azu, but after a long day of of haggling with entitled rich people about the proper price for whatever antique they wanted, she was exhausted and Azu could tell. Not that she wasn’t tired as well, just more used to it.

“C'mon, Sash, I think we both need to get in bed. I’ll get there soon, just gotta clean the hospital off me.” Azu stretched her back out with a groan and stepped around the couch to offer Sasha a hand up before they both headed off down the hall.

Freshly clean, Azu cracks the door to their room to see Sasha’s already asleep in their bed and smiled. She made her way over to the bed and slid under the covers carefully and got settled before Sasha’s sleepy form scooted closer and wrapped herself around Azu’s warm chest.  
Yeah. Things were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds)
> 
> or join us in the 18+ [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) discord server!


End file.
